


Good Boyfriend

by ScreamHoney



Series: Musically Inspired [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is very sexy, Grinding, Lime, M/M, Marco and Sabo love it, Mas - Freeform, Multi, club dancing, it's taking over my life, questionable interests from the author, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamHoney/pseuds/ScreamHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman</p><p>Ace has been trying to get his lovers to go to his favorite club for months, but they always have an excuse or two at the ready. The regulars don't mind, Ace is their eye candy and they love it, especially since he's a single spitfire. Until his boyfriends finally come with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I think I am a glutton for punishment? I keep starting new fics, even tho I have OBE, Share the Love Month, and my senior year of college…..Setsu calls me a masochist, I am inclined to believe her…. -_-
> 
> Have a fun time reading?

Music was pounding through the air. Thumps and whumps and ditz and pounds. It wasn’t the kind of music that someone would listen to on a relaxing evening, or even for fun. The lyrics were few and the loud sounds were many.

But that was the way he liked it.

He was fascinating to watch, a tease, a sight to see, and someone people would pay for.

He would dance and move, shake his hips and toss his hair. He’d take of his shirt and rub his hands down his too perfect abs. He’d grind with anyone. Short shorts riding low, and pert ass tantalizing all who watch him. He’d never turn down a partner switch, would never slap away hands.

Everyone wanted to touch him. Everyone wanted to dance with him. Everyone wanted to be **near** him.

He was the attraction that brought people back to the sleazy little club off the strip.

Portgas D Ace.

An enigma wrapped into a package of an open book.

He would flirt and shake and shimmy and dance and move. There was not a single form of seduction and teasing that he didn’t know. But no one ever saw him go home with anyone.

The regulars would laugh every time someone tried to take it too far. They would chuckle as the sexy man tossed them over his shoulder like they were made of feathers. He was the ultimate tease. But he never went farther than that.

Hands were not allowed to wander under his shorts. Lips were not allowed to caress any part of the tantalizing mocha skin. Bodies could touch but only when dancing, he slapped away anyone who tried to get near him off the dance floor.

He always came to the club alone and he always left alone.

No matter how much he would flirt, dance, grind, or seduce, Ace always left alone.

It wasn’t really something the regulars cared about either, they’d dance with him, have a good time grinding against a fine as sin body, have someone funny and attractive to drink with. They were good with it.

Some out of towners though, would always get the wrong impression from Ace. They’d think he was easy, there to get laid, but that was never the case. Ace was there to have fun, to be **free**. Nothing more and nothing less.

There was a rule posted behind the bar about it now. After the third time the cops were called because of some dumbass out of towner that Ace threw out the door, the rule became a necessity.

‘Do NOT under any circumstances try to SLEEP with the HOT one!’

The regulars were always ‘kind’ enough to point out just who the rule was talking about, for the out of towner’s sake and not because the cops threatened to shut the club down if they get called one more time.

But see, that’s what made this time so damn interesting. So different from everything that the regulars were used to.

 See, this time, Ace didn’t show up alone.

He was still looking the same, sporting that wide shudder inducing smile. His dark hair was still down and a shaggy mess, his mocha skin still looked perfectly kissable, his adorable freckles still winked under the lights. He was even missing his shirt like normal, abs glistening with sweat and short shorts still riding low.

But this time there was a blond on each side, who each had an arm wrapped around Ace’s waist.

A few of the regulars spit out their nursed drinks at the sight.

The blond on the left was both strikingly beautiful and stunningly handsome. His hair was similar to Ace’, shaggy but just an inch or two shorter than his dark companion’s. His left eye was covered in what looked like a healed over burn scar and his blue eyes glinted with the smirk that stretched across his face.

He was certainly wearing more than Ace. His black leather pants shined in the poor lighting, the combat boots that were laced up his calves were positively sinful. And funnily enough he was wearing a nice white button up with a dark blue vest over top. All pulled together with a cravat of all things.

The Hole in the Wall wasn’t that type of club. The men wore baggy shorts and jeans, not form fitting at all, with ratty t-shirts and the like. No fanciness or even true cleanliness could be seen so this blond stuck out like a sore thumb.

The blond wrapped around Ace’s other side was a different story.

He looked perpetually bored, with his eyes half lidded and his own sparkling blue irises were holding the same look of smug superiority as the other blond. His blond hair was buzzed underneath in an odd sort of undercut with blond length on the top of his head.

His clothes did fit the club a bit more than the other blond though, his dark jeans baggy to an extent but still showing off his assets. On his feet were gladiator sandals that were tucked under the edges of the wide opening of the pants. He also wore a dark purple button up that was completely undone, showing off one hell of a tattoo and sculpted pecks and abs that were just a bit more impressive than Ace’s.

Both blonds were taller than Ace, and both blonds were holding on to the regular flirt like he was claimed.

It wasn’t a sight the regulars would ever think they would see. But it’s right there, staring them right in the face.

A few of them are worried. Are one of the blonds Ace’s boyfriend? Are they gonna get beat for dancing so close all the time? Was Ace a **catfish**?

Surprisingly though, after their scary entrance, the two blonds both headed to the bar and Ace went straight for the dance floor.

Ace started his normal dancing, but there was something so much sexier about it today than normal. Even regulars, who knew Ace never went home with anyone, were licking their lips as they watched his young body move.

Of course it was his beautiful brown eyes that attracted them the most. But they were locked on to the blonds that he came in with, the irises sparkling every time one of the men so much as shifted.

Obviously though, the young attractive tease couldn’t go one night without attracting the attention of one or more out of towners. This time it was a group of three, two men and a woman, surprisingly.

 The regulars braced themselves for a fight, for the blonds to rip the hands away from Ace and claim their man. But to their surprise the two just smiled more, teeth glinting in the low shining light.

Out of town girl was at the front, dragging long obviously fake nails down Ace’s rippling abs, landing on his hips and staying there as she swayed with him and the beat.

Her companions were grinding into Ace’s delicious ass, hands moving all over his torso, sometimes stopping, but mostly just caressing all of the mocha softness that was available.

Each regular couldn’t stop themselves from looking between the tease and his catches and the two blonds at the bar, waiting for someone to blow.

But nothing like that happened.

Ace kept dancing with the three out of towners, not acting much different from normal. He was being provocative and allowing all the normal touches and if hands strayed or lips got to close he’d smack them away.

His eyes told a different story.

The soft brown eyes were alight with mischief and **want.** And his line of sight never moved from the two blonds he came in with.

At some point one of the regulars had to avert his eyes because whatever was being said through the glances was far too intimate for him.

And the night carried on like that.

Ace was switching from partner to partner, never staying with the same one long, but also returning to those he’d already danced with.

The regulars stopped paying such close attention after the third hour mark, or the fourth drink. Idly they still paid attention to the blonds, so they could stop any altercations before they started.

Hence why they all jumped a little when the fancy blond with the scar moved towards the dance floor.

His companion was laughing, but he didn’t seem to care as he stalked towards Ace with clear determination. His walk screamed predator, and the regulars wanted to stop whatever was about to happen but they were far too late at this point.

Scarred Blond pushed aside the bland looking out of towner and pulled Ace to him by his hips, pelvises grinding on pelvises.

The blond leaned down, his forehead tapping lightly to Ace’s, before he started to move his hips, and Ace’s, to the beat of the song.

Hands never strayed from Ace’s hips, and their foreheads stayed together as they continued moving to the strong beat. Surprisingly Ace was the one to do something weird; the mocha tempter wrapped his arms around the blond’s shoulders.

Sure Ace was a flirt and a seducer and everything in between, but only so far that he let others touch him. He never once returned the favor. But then, he’d never shown up to the club with someone else either, so it was a night of nevers being broken.

Suddenly all of Ace’s unspoken rules were broken in a row.

The scarred blond moved his lips to the mocha skin covering Ace’s neck and started to lick and suck. And his hands went from holding his hips to down the back of the darker’s short shorts, caressing and kneading the unfairly shaped ass.

Ace was even **moaning** as the blond proceeded to do as he liked. Didn’t slap the hands away, didn’t push the lips off, and didn’t flip the man over his shoulder for daring to go that far. Nope. In fact, it looked like Ace was enjoying what the blond was doing.

Once more the regulars were shocked when the other blond, the tattooed one, slapped down a hundred dollar bill on the bar and stalked his own way over to the two. His walk was similar to the blond’s predatory one only more lax and lazy.

He fitted himself at Ace’s back, hands sliding reverently down the large tattoo that all the patrons had seen or touched at some point. The blond fitted his lips to Ace’s nape and started to suck and nip as well, hands trailing down and grabbing on to the now unpossessed hips.

This blond also started to grind against the mocha-skinned man, his hips moving lazily with the other two, but still within beat and rhythm.

It looked like Ace was having the time of his life as these two blonds broke every single one of his rules.

To the regulars it was half unfair.

Ace was **their** attraction. Someone they look forward to dancing, talking, flirting, and drinking with after a long hard day of work. And here he was being **claimed** by two random guys they had never seen before. For them they had more of a claim than anyone else.

But then, they knew nothing about him.

He was just the flirt, the good looking man they look forward to watching as he seduces his way across the floor without giving in to anyone.

Maybe that was why it hit them so hard watching these two blonds kiss and caress Ace, and him letting them. They were used to him being unclaimable and a piece of artwork to enjoy. But him bringing these two blonds rang loud and clear in their minds.

Ace was taken.

Happily so, if the sounds coming out of his mouth said anything about his feelings for the two blonds.

The regulars had no choice but to watch as the two blonds continued to sway and grind and bounce and kiss with who they had once considered theirs. They didn’t have to accept it per se, but they had to deal with the fact that Ace wasn’t as free as they thought.

Closing time was approaching, and with it they just sat and watched as the three calmed down and slowed their breathing.

Scarred Blond kissed Tattooed Blond on the cheek and Ace happily hugged them both to his side has they walked out of the club, their arms once again wrapped securely around Ace’s trim waist.

Many thoughts went through the regulars’ heads as they watched them go. A lot of them were different and some were similar, but one in particular reverberated within the minds of every single one.

Damn would they **pay** to be on the fly on the wall for whatever was going to happen next between those three.

**XXTHIS IS A LINEXX**

Marco was chuckling to himself as he unlocked the door to his, Ace’s, and Sabo’s shared apartment. His two lovers were some of the most hot-headed people that he knew, so he wasn’t surprised that they were both pressed up against the wall making out while he opened the door to their place.

“Mmm, Ace, really.” Sabo started to speak but Ace wasn’t having any of it as he grabbed either side of Sabo’s head and kissed him again, slipping his tongue in and enjoying the feel of the other’s weight against him.

“Oi oi. Can’t you two wait till we get inside at least, yoi?” Marco laughed again, turning the key and pushing open the bright red door.

“Nnnnn.” Ace moaned out, pressing his hips up to Sabo’s. The freckled youth licked at Sabo’s and almost purred as the blond lowered his hand to Ace’s pert ass and squeezed.

They didn’t really notice as Marco slipped inside their apartment, turning on lights and checking that Striker, their Maine Coon, didn’t poop anywhere. Sabo instead shoved his hands down the back of Ace’s pants, imitating the move he pulled earlier at the club.

“Haaaah. Aaaaaaace.” Sabo cooed as he separated from the glorious sin that was his shorter lover’s mouth.

“Mmmm. I’m glad you and Marco came with me this time.”

Ace’s eyes were half lidded as he held steady onto Sabo’s hair, smiling seductively as his current blond partner just smirked in reply.

“Hmmm, well. If I knew you could move your hips like that outside of the bedroom I would have said yes on the first night you asked.” Sabo sing songed as he nosed his way down Ace’s neck, licking as he felt said dark-skinned man slide his hands down to Sabo’s shoulders.

“No you wouldn’t’ve yoi.” Marco stuck his head out the door with humor lighting throughout his eyes.

Ace laughed at his older lover’s response as Sabo let out a moan and laid his head on Ace’s shoulder, looking at Marco with an exaggerated pout.

“You don’t know that dammit!”

“I do, yoi. Now are y’all coming in or are ya gonna let Striker escape again?” Marco raised his eyebrow while looking at his younger lovers, inwardly laughing at the pain that was showing on their faces.

It was even funnier when Ace practically pushed Sabo over to make his way inside, ruining the sexy atmosphere of the whole instance as he did.

Another laugh and a hand held out for Sabo, and Marco was pulling the other in and shutting and locking the obnoxiously painted door.

Sabo of course just went with the flow and ended up pressed tight to Marco’s broad bare chest as the other locked them in. And of course he couldn’t resist licking his way across the collar bone that was just perfectly presented to him.

When Marco looked down at him with an unimpressed stare, Sabo kept his tongue on the tasty skin and smiled as mischievously as he could without removing his tongue.

“Oh? Is that how this night’s gonna go, yoi?” Marco placed his hand lightly on Sabo’s cheek and moved his face upwards. “Cause I could’ve sworn we were gonna make this all about Ace.”

Sabo’s eyes just glinted again as he followed Marco’s movements for a kiss, one that was quite a bit more chaste than the one he shared with their seductive third, but still hot as hell.

When they parted both were wearing large smiles as they continued to just look at each other for a moment. Which was interrupted by a body running into a wall and then they both looked to the side to be greeted with the sight of Ace leaning against a wall, his hands messaging his hips as he slowly licked his lips.

They sort of just stayed like that for a moment, Sabo and Marco wrapped up together and watching Ace as he watched them. Of course then the single player started to grind his hips up into the air, head being thrown back but brown eyes still locked on his partners.

Ever the calm one, Marco released his hold on Sabo and watched as the younger blond stumbled his way over to Ace. Those two never could keep their hands to themselves.

For a moment or two the elder just appreciated the view of his younger lovers kissing and grinding and just being an overall temptation, before he shrugged off his shirt on the way to their large bedroom.

“Hey, where ya goin, Marco…” Ace separated from Sabo’s lips, a trail of saliva connecting them as he rolled his head to the side to watch the retreating back of his boyfriend. Who’s back muscles should be considered illegal as the rippled when turning around.

An almost evil smirk alighted Marco’s face as he locked his bright blue eyes to Ace’s smoldering brown ones. The shudder than ran down Ace’s body also pressed his hips and straining erection against Sabo’s, which made **him** shudder as well.

“I don’t know about the two of you, but I was planning on a night with all three of us, yoi.”

With that Marco once again started heading towards their bedroom, unbuckling his pants and smirking as he purposefully made the sounds as loud as possible.

Ace pressed his ass to the wall, an obscene moan escaping his mouth as his eyes shut and his head lolled to the side. Sabo in turn licked a stripe from Ace’s lovely collar bone right up to the tip of his chin. Kissing Ace’s red red mouth before grabbing the shorter’s hand and following their older lover.

When they got to the doorway leading into the most used room of their apartment, Marco was already sitting on the bed. All of his clothes were off now, his shirt still in the living room while his pants and underwear were properly in the hamper.

Bright blue eyes sparked as the two entered, gazing following the younger two as they slowed to a stop right where they were, both sets of eyes locked onto Marco’s bare body.

The large tattoo of his old man’s family crest always attracted them first. It was such a simple yet intricate piece, it was what started their relationship if either Ace or Sabo were honest to themselves.

“Well, yoi? You gonna keep me waiting?”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> So in my original plan, there was going to be a smut scene after this but I wasn’t feeling it anymore after I got to this point~ so have a lime :P 
> 
> (This was inspired by the song Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, and is 1 of 24 oneshots I have planned that are inspired by different songs :D )


End file.
